ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau Cygna V colonists
List of Tau Cygna V colonists. Named * Ard'rian McKenzie * Gosheven * Haritath * Kentor Unnamed Armed colonists These four armed colonists guarded the aqueduct of the colony. They were attacked by Lieutenant Commander Data who shot them down with his phaser, to strengthen his position. They recovered after they were shot and left the planet with the other colonists. ( ) File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 2.jpg|''Played by Frank Orsatti'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 3.jpg|''Played by Buck McDancer'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 4.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' Colonists These colonists lived in the settlement on Tau Cygna V which was visited by Lieutenant Commander Data in 2366. They've gathered for a public meeting held on a free place and witnessed the discussion between Data and their leader Gosheven. Following the destruction of the aqueduct by Data they all left the planet which was then colonized by the Sheliak. ( ) .|The actress pictured on the sixth image in the fourth row previously portrayed a recurring ''Enterprise''-D nurse in the second season.}} File:Tau Cygna V colonist 1.jpg|''Played by Shana Ann Golden'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 24.jpg|''Played by Robin Morselli'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 31.jpg|''Played by Young'' Gosheven's aides These two colonists assisted Gosheven in an inspection of the aqueduct system when Lieutenant Commander Data told Gosheven about the Sheliak and the resettlement of the colony. ( ) and as a crewmember of the .}} File:Gosheven's aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gosheven's aide 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Category:Humans Tau Cygna V colonists